ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 291 (26th November 1987)
Plot Willmott-Brown is praised by several residents for assaulting the burglar. Barry continues to search for sponsors for the charity night at The Vic. Sue prepares for her driving test, which Ali is convinced she will fail. Charlie continues to wind up Nick, enjoying the reaction he is getting. Mary's father calls her from Stockport, he is on his way down following a row with Edie. Den encourages Colin to get the jury to find their case not guilty, as otherwise Barry's family will learn he is gay. Carmel tells Mary the social worker in Stockport is not sure what is going on, so they will have to wait and see if Annie has been brought back to Albert Square with her father or not. Dot walks into The Vic to find Charlie and Graham talking. Ian injures his hand with his knife when he is mugged again on the way home from school. Chris returns to Albert Square from Stockport. He has Annie with him, and tells Mary that Rod's phone call helped him realise Annie belonged with Mary. Sue passes her driving test and is delighted. Graham visits Nick and tells him to leave the Square or else he will get what is coming for him. Nick gets ready to leave, but then Dot walks in. Nick tells Dot that Charlie has grassed him up so he has to leave before he gets beaten up. Angie and Willmott-Brown host a live night at The Dagmar for customers once The Vic's charity night is over. The charity night kicks off and Barry has entered himself for all the competitions. Dot is disgraced with Charlie and throws household items at him. He runs into the Square and she follows him, accidentally throws a brick through Colin's car window. She then throws a cup at Charlie but he ducks and it hits a policeman's hat. Colin gets the police involved for the damage to his car and feels bad, so goes to The Dagmar and drinks. The charity night at The Vic is a success for all involved. Den is pleased with the turnout and afterwards, he heads over to The Dagmar to tell Angie how much of a success the night was, how it was like the old days and how much she would have loved it if she had been there. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr Smith") *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Graham - Gary Webster *Gerry - Jason Watkins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Backroom *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Last appearance of Nick Cotton until 13th December 1988. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Everyone knows what I am, Den, so no one can blackmail me for it.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes